Not Your Ordinary Friday Night
by Vamp468
Summary: This story is about what happens when an ordinary game of Texas Hold 'Em turns very good, or bad depending on your opinion. And Zhane uncovers a secret that Andros never wanted him to find. AndrosZhane coupling and beware of so deffinate and extensive lim
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything where Power Rangers are concerned, in Space and otherwise.**

**A/N: At this point I don't really have any author's notes to bore you with but when I do...**

Not Your Ordinary Friday Night

Teaser/Chapter 1

"Come on you guys, it's time for Friday Night Poker." Carlos called. Friday Night Poker was a tradition among the crew. There really wasn't much to do in space so they resorted to gambling.

"Coming!" Cassie called from the next room a split second before she came bounding in. Andros, Ashley and T.J were already seated.

Zhane was the last to swagger in, "I propose a change in plan," at that everyone looked up, "how 'bout we play strip poker?" The table broke into peals of laughter, except Andros and Zhane who just stared each other in the eye. "Come on don't you guys ever get tired of the same old game of Texas Hold 'Em?" Zhane asked, his eyes never leaving Andros'.

"Only occasionally." Andros answered quietly.

"Good then why don't you try it my way?"

"Because I suck and don't want to end up losing all my clothes."

At Andros' statement Zhane felt his body jump to attention. Andros without clothes was not a repellent image. _Not at all, _Zhane mused while trying to make his thoughts as plutonic as possible. He hoped that Andros hadn't glimpsed the heat in his eyes, "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"I'm usually the first one out."

"Well yeah but," Zhane paused, "never mind, I really didn't think that one out." The room had quieted and the rest of the crew was listening to their exchange.

"Come on Zhane you can be more convincing than that."

"Okay Sweetheart, how about this point: You're a good looking guy, if you just lost a few key pieces of clothing then the rest of us would be so distracted that we'd screw up and you'd win."

Andros was going to say something but Ashley cut him off, "He's probably right you know."

"Thanks I feel s-o much better now." Andros said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No problem." Ashley chirped, ignoring the tone of his voice.

"Okay 'Dros how about this; you can't lose your boxers, or for the ladies the bare minimums. Does that work for everyone?"

_Well, when it gets to the point where I'm supposed to take off my shirt I'll just make up some lame excuse to leave, simple as that. _Andros nodded reluctantly and everybody else followed his gesture. "Good " Zhane exclaimed and began to deal out cards.

**A/N: All right so that was basically my teaser, whether or not I get review doesn't really influence if I update but they're appreciated. Please and thank-you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy! I love reviewers, thank you all very much. 'Cause see if I hadn't gotten any reviews I would have taken it off fanfiction and never looked at it again. Okay, maybe that's overreacting just a little bit because no matter what I will love this fic forever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Power Rangers, even though somedays I'd like to, or have some of them own me... **

**Previously: The _In Space _crew is playing strip poker. For some reason Andros is a little apprehensive and for some obvious reasons, Zhane is a little horny.**

Not Your Ordinary Friday Night

Chapter 2

Once two cards were dealt to each the game began, "Let's start at the ground level folks, socks and shoes first." Everyone called except for Carlos who folded.

By the end of the first hand Cassie had a pile of socks and shoes in front of her. She also had a huge, goofy smile plastered on her face. That is until the next hand was dealt, she folded quickly.

At the end of the first hand Ashley had a pile of jackets in front of her. "Ge-ez guys, I could keep this up all night."

From his seat next to her Carlos faked a cough, "Hey Ash, will you come help me with something in the other room?"

"But Carlos, I'm winning." he gave her a pleading look, "Oh alright." she pushed her winnings into the corner and gave cards to Cassie, who was now dealer. "I'm out guys, Carlos too." With that the two left the room, the rest of the team just shrugged.

"Come on Carlos, I was winning." Ashley whined once they got into the other room.

"Ashley this is the little push that Andros and Zhane need."

"Oh." Ever since Zhane had woken up they'd all noticed the sexual tension him and Andros, but none of them had known what to do about it. Now it seemed to Carlos that if the two were left half-naked in a run with only each other that something was bound to happen. Whether it would be a good something or a bad something was still kind of up in the air, but atleast they would be able to get it out of their systems. _As is the frequent banter and heated glances are annoying as hell,_ Carlos thought mutinously.

"Now how are we gonna get the other two out of there?"

"Smoke signals!"

"I'm trying to be serious, Ash."

"Me too." she pouted.

"Not serious enough." His stern look melted into a soft smile, "Now come on, how are we gonna get Cassie and T.J out of there?"

"Ask." Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes, even though he doubted he'd be able to come up with anything better.

Back in the other room...

Zhane had lost his shirt to T.J and Andros was trying so hard to avert his eyes, but it proved to be very difficult. Cassie and T.J were engaged in polite conversation as Cassie organized her winnings.

However Andros wasn't paying attention. His gaze slid towards Zhane. At his dismay Zhane was looking back at him. Caught "red handed", as the saying goes, Andros began to blush furiously and his eyes flew towards a speck on the wall.

"Psst... Psst... Cassie... T.J... Get out of there." Came a persistent whisper from the adjoining kitchen, when they knew that their directions would be followed Carlos and Ashley made a proverbial run for it out the kitchens side entrance.

T.J and Cassie stood hastily pushing their cards towards Zhane, the dealer. "Um nature calls." T.J explained quickly, practically dragging Cassie out the door behind him. Zhane's brow hiked up a bit but he didn't say anything. He just sat there, waiting.

When the door slid shut behind them Zhane turned to Andros, whose attention was still fixated on that one speck on the wall. "We're all alone now 'Dros, you can look all you want."

Andros flushed red again and met Zhane's eyes once more. They were filled with laughter, but behind that lurked something serious.

"I wasn't - I mean, I didn't"

Zhane got up and walked around to the other side to face Andros. "Shh Andros." He teased, gently pressing his index finger into Andros' lips; he wanted nothing more than to kiss Andros but he couldn't. Andros wasn't ready for him yet… Yet. But it was so tempting, his lips were moist hand parted, Zhane could only imagine how good they would taste. Hell, Zhane could only imagine how good _any_ part of Andros would taste.

"Zhane?" Andros was able to turn his name into a breathless invitation, but Zhane couldn't accept… Not yet anyway. First Zhane wanted Andros to admit his attraction to him. He'd been waiting for it all those years ago on KO35, but the words he's wished so desperately to hear had never come. And now he was right back on square one.

As Zhane went back to his seat on the other side of the table and started to deal out the next hand of cards, Andros just sat there fingering his own lips. They were burning as if they'd been branded. He looked up to find Zhane waiting for his bet.

He took a peed at his cards, a pair of deuces. _'Go all in!' _said the little voice in the back of his head. And for once he listened. "All in." he said, sounding infinitely more confident than he actually felt.

"You sure about that Sweetheart?" Andros blanched even though that had been Zhane's pet name for him for months. _I wish it were true, I wish I was his sweetheart, _Andros thought as Zhane continued. "That's a lot of clothes."

"I know." Andros shrugged.

"Alright, then I'll call. If you're so confident though I'll raise you a pair of contraband boxers."

Andros blushed furiously and then he thought about it for a minute; _Well, there are two possible out comes for this: (1) He's disgusted and repelled and we never speak of this again, or (2) he doesn't care and we hump like gorillas. _Andros snuck another glance at Zhane's bare, tightly muscled torso and then wondered if the rest of his body would be just as magnificent. _Now I have a chance to find out, do I take it? I've been keeping this secret for far to long and I'm-fucking-tired of it... I'm over analyzing this... You know, screw it, _Andros thought smugly. "Go ahead." He shrugged, framing a nonchalance that he didn't feel.

"Alright then, lay 'em down."

Andros' jaw hit the ground as Zhane started to laugh, then laid out the rest of the flop as slowly as possible. And in the end the five cards down on the table were as followed: seven of hearts, seven of clubs, ten of diamonds, Jack of spades and the Ace of diamonds. Zhane won with a pair Kings.

**A/N: I bet y'all can guess what happens next... Review me, dammit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M BACK IN BLACK, BABY! My computer crashed and burned but now I'm back! I love reviewers and I send a huge thanks to those who took the time to do so. And now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Wow, I'm getting the strongest feeling I've done this all before.)**

**Warning: While I won't describe the insertion of anything important I have no problem with covering the foreplay, just thought you should know ahead of time.**

**Previously: All except Andros and Zhane have vacated the room. Foreboding is coming off Andros in waves and Zhane won a strip tease.**

"I won!" Zhane clapped his hands in glee. Andros' indignant disposition softened, _he looks like a kid in a candy store. 'Yeah and you're the lollipop.' _Andros blushed hotly at the... debauched direction his thoughts had taken.

Zhane had settled down by now and was watching the emotions swirl though Andros' eyes. "Sweetheart, you don't have to go through with this, I was just joking around." _Not really though._

"You don't want me to?"

Andros looked so small and rejected Zhane's heart ached. "Trust me Sweetheart, I want you to." he rectified quickly. "That and a whole lot more." he muttered. Andros just smiled shyly. "Do me a favor though?"

"It all depends on how depraved it is."

"Will you let down your hair?"

"Wha-"

"Come on 'Dros, you hardly ever wear it down these days and I miss it." Zhane pouted shamelessly knowing that Andros wouldn't be able to say 'no'.

"Oh alright." Andros sighed, pulling out the rubber band and sifting though the soft, striped mass a bit.

Zhane gave a sigh of contentment. _Let the teasing commence, _he thought as Andros grabbed the hem of his own shirt and began to lift it. When a certain amount of skin was showing he just bucked it up over his head.

The air whooshed out of Zhane's lungs as he gazed at Andros' exposed upper half. Scars of cuts and burns gone by crissed crossed his flesh, marring the smooth porcelain quality of his skin. "Andros what happened to you?" In a flash Zhane was up and standing toe to toe with him.

Andros averted his eyes, "A lot happened while you were gone, and not all of it was good." His voice shook with emotion and he frowned fiercely. Zhane wanted so much to see him smile but didn't know how, but then it came to him. Zhane leaned into him, but Andros started back.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you, so hold still Sweetheart."

Andros listened and stayed as still and cold as an ice sculpture. But with the first tender brush of Zhane's lips he melted. The kiss deepened as Zhane pressed him closer to the line of his body and tangled his fingers in the streaked hair. They parted briefly to take a breath.

"I can't tell you, not yet."

"Shh Sweetheart, I would never ask you to."

"I will, but not yet... Not yet."

"Shh." Zhane whispered, silencing his scarred lover with a kiss. Within less then five minutes Andros had made him unbelievably hard. He wanted to be hilt deep inside Andros, knowing that it would be the best lovemaking that he'd ever had. But first Andros had to admit that he wanted Zhane, and he was ready to employ any means at his disposal to hear those words.

Zhane parted them once more. "Sweetheart, are you ready to finish your little strip tease for me?"

Andros nodded briefly, then gently pushed Zhane backwards into a chair. He backed up a step and then slowly began to pull down his pant's zipper. Tooth by tiny tooth. "Come on 'Dros, the suspense is killing me." With that Andros shucked them off completely. Leaving him standing there in only a pair of red satin boxers. Zhane grinned at the evidence that Andros really did want him **(boxers have no support, if you know what I mean)**, but he still wanted to hear the words.

Giving no warning, Zhane got up and went to Andros, lacing their finger tightly. Anxiety was coming off him in waves, so to put him at ease Zhane leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "'You're perfect, absolutely perfect."

Andros gave a slight shudder as Zhane began to nibble the pulse at his throat and work his way down. He moaned in pleasure as Zhane began to gently suck on his nipple. "Please... Stop." he gasped. _Why the hell am I asking him to stop?_

"If you insist Sweetheart, there of plenty of other things for me to suck on." Zhane breathed, lowering himself to his knees in front of Andros.

Andros gave a little gasp when he imagined what ecstasy Zhane could give him. Zhane took the bottom hem of his boxers and began to drag it down slowly. That time Andros' gasp was one of panic.

Zhane snapped up and met Andros' parted lips once more. "Are you okay?" Andros nodded a bit, making little noises in the back of his throat. "My God you're gorgeous." Zhane whispered, starting to trace some of Andros' scars with his tongue.

"Are you gonna relieve me of my boxers yet?" Andros asked in a breathless whisper.

"I'd love to Sweetheart, but I don't think you'd let me."

"Me neither, the last time I let a guy do that," Andros stepped back and swept open his arms, "this happened."

"Oh Sweetheart."

Andros stepped forward again and began running his fingers up and down Zhane's bare chest. He shivered as Andros pressed into his flesh a bit more. "Can I have a turn?" Andros asked a split second before taking Zhane's earlobe into his mouth and tugging on it gently wtih his teeth. Next Andros moved to the tender spot near Zhane's nape and tasted the sweat there with a quick flick of his tongue.

To show his approval Zhane moaned and pressed himself closer to Andros' heat. Andros gave a strianed chuckle as Zhane rotated his hips. "Patience my eager little beaver." he scolded lightly, but Zhane was to gone to hear him.

Zhane captured Andros' lips once more and began to slowly drive him backwards. Then he noticed that Andros was clumsily fumbling with his zipper and was extremely thankful because that way he was able to shed the rest of his clothing before Andros' backside met the edge of the table. He forced Andros to half recline on the table. The nhe stopped and looked Andros in the eye; they were glazed over with lust and completely unfocused. _He may want me now but what about tommorow? I don't think that my heart could take it if he has any regrets when morning comes. I want to hear the words... Who the hell am I kidding, I have to hear those words. _"Andros?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you really want this? ... Do you really want me?"

At the doubt in Zhane's voice Andros shook himself out of it a bit. "Zhane, I need to know how this can be," he explained, placing his hand near Zhane's groin, "I need to know that it doesn't always have to hurt... I just need to know, and you're the one I want to find out with. You're the one I want Zhane."

At that all of Zhane's reserves vanished and he spent the next few hours showing Andros just how good "it" could be.

**A/N: Okay one more chapter to go and this one will be up in a reasonable time frame, I'm thinking next Tuesday… Anyway you know the drill; Review Me Dammit! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, last chapter! ... Well, here goes.**

**Chapter 4**

About a month later Andros and Zhane lay in each other's arms after a vigorous session of lovemaking.

"I love you Zhane." Andros whispered, thinking that his lover was asleep.

"I love you too." Zhane smiled at Andros shocked expression. "That's right Sweetheart, I love you." he said, leaning in and kissing Andros on the forehead.

The two just lay there for several minutes, quiet, content, minutes. It was Andros who broke the silence though, "I'm ready to tell you... How I got the scars I mean." he explained hastily.

Zhane leaned away for a moment to turn on the bedside light so he could both look at and hold him as he made this painful confession.

Andros took a deep and fortifying breath before launching into his tale, "I met this guy, and he seemed nice enough, normal enough. We had a couple of dates and we talked you know... About things we had in common, likes, dislikes, etc. Well, I convinced myself that I loved him." At this a stab of jealously went through Zhane, making him hold Andros a little tighter. "So I thought well I love him right? And he loves me, so if I give it up to him he'll be good to me, right? ... Wrong." Andros took another deep breath and snuggled deeper into the ring of Zhane's arms.

"He hurt you." Zhane stated, knowing the truth of it.

"Badly... Repeatedly..." Andros' voice was flat and emotionless but Zhane could tell how deep the betrayal of trust had cut him. It made him want to kill the bastard that had made his love unhappy.

"What happened to him?"

"I managed to wear down the chains that held me." Zhane almost choked; _there had been chains involved here! _"I took one of the whips that he's used to often on me and waited. It was one of those thick whips made with real braided Italian leather... It did a lot of damage, as you've probably noticed and it was one of his favorites... Have you ever notice the ring of circles around my belly button? ... No? Well, they're scars from where he put his cigarettes out on me... He liked to make designs." After another moment of silence Andros looked up at Zhane's stricken face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that... You didn't need to know that... I'm sorry."

"Shh, Sweetheart. It's okay." Zhane said through his own tears.

"I waited in the shadows until he came back... When he saw that the shackles where in the floor and I wasn't in them he began to slap his thigh and whistle and call; 'Here Bitch! Here Bitch!' When he was right where I wanted him I stepped out and told him I wasn't going to be his bitch any longer. The whip wrapped around his neck just the right way, so when I pulled it back... His neck snapped."

"I killed him," Andros continued, "but I wasn't completely free until you came." Andros smiled sadly, waves of streaked hair falling around his face. 'You're like my knight in shining armor."

"I'm glad it was me." Zhane admitted, humbled by Andros' confession.

"Me too."

"I love you." Zhane whispered, pulled Andros into a hug. _I love saying those words!_

"I love you too." Andros whispered, snuggling deeper under the covers and taking Zhane with him. _I love hearing them too, _Zhane thought as he turned out the light.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sappy I know but beyond that?**


End file.
